gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Aerial Challenges
Aerial Challenges are story mode events that contribute to 100% completion in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Two contribute to 100% completion of the game. The categories are Under the Bridge and Knife Flight. There are 50 Under the Bridge challenges, but only 25 of these must be completed to go toward the 100% goal. And only 8 of the 15 Knife Flights need to be completed. Continue reading to find locations for completing all the Aerial Challenges. Knife Flights If the player has completed the Flight School challenge, the player should have practiced knife flights. A knife is when the player rolls the plane on its side so the wings are vertical with the horizon. To maintain altitude while in a knife position, activate the opposite rudder to keep the plane from losing altitude. If you rolled to the left and are trying to maintain a left knife, apply the right rudder, the right knife needs the left rudder. Challenges #Beach Hotel, Pacific Bluffs #Lombank West, Little Seoul #Corporate Office Building, Del Perro #Crastenburg Hotel and Lombank, Del Perro #ULSA Annex Parking Garage and adjacent Apartment Building, Morningwood #Richards Majestic and Weazel Plaza, Rockford Hills #Schlongberg Sachs Building and adjacent (south) Tower, West Vinewood #Schlongberg Sachs Building and adjacent (north) Tower, West Vinewood #Whirligig Theater and Vinewood Videos, Vinewood #The Vinewood Gardens and Galileo House, Hawick #IAA & FIB Headquarters, Pillbox Hill #Multi-story Parking Garage Buildings, Pillbox Hill #Multi-story Parking Garage with Stunt Jump, Pillbox Hill #GoPostal and adjacent Multi-story Parking Garage, Pillbox Hill #Slaughter, Slaughter & Slaughter and Schlongberg Sachs, Pillbox Hill Under the Bridge Under the Bridge challenges can be completed in any aircraft. However, some aircraft types are easier than others, depending on the bridge or series of bridges. This section identifies half of the 50 Under the Bridge challenges. A successful Under the Bridge execution is when the ground or water beneath the bridge and the bridge itself are untouched as you pass fully underneath. Trevor is the logical character of choice for completing these challenges since he is the best pilot and is often near a landing strip or helipad where aircraft can be found. Challenges #Highway 1 Overpass, Grapeseed Avenue, Grapeseed #Rail Bridge over Highway 1, Northeast Blaine County #Califia Road Bridge, over Cassidy Creek #Califia Road Bridge, over Cassidy Creek #Pacific Coast Highway 1 Bridge, North Chumash #Mountain Bridge near Altruist Camp, Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness #Great Ocean Highway Bridge, Lago Zancudo #Fort Zancudo Approach Road Bridge, Lago Zancudo #Route 68 Bridge, Tongva Valley #Wooden Bridge, Zancudo River #Rail Bridge, Zancudo River #Califia Road Bridge, mouth of East Zancudo River #Route 68, Zancudo River #Senora Freeway Overpass, Grand Senora Desert #Interstate 13 Overpass, Grand Senora Desert #Rail Bridge Senora Way, Wind Farm #Rail Bridge Senora Way, South Wind Farm #Palomino Freeway Overpass, South Wind Farm #Pacific Coast Land Bridge, East Coast near Tataviam Mountains #Rail Bridge, near Tataviam Mountains #Rail Bridge over Palomino Freeway, Palomino Highlands #El Rancho Boulevard; Palomino Freeway Overpass, Murrieta Heights #Del Perro Freeway; San Andreas Avenue Overpass, Murrieta Heights Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V